Sad Tears
by TheLonerWriter
Summary: Uhmm just read and find out.


SAMS POV

How could he do this to me, after all we have been through. Here I was standing right in front of him with tears rolling down my eyes meanwhile he is kissing Valerie and Paulina at the same time like they are fighting for his flesh to slap next to theirs. It was disgusting and cruel. I don't know why I am bickering about it because I was the one that broke us up in the first place. Yet I stand here watching him like a lonely puppy just got abandoned. I was now running with tears coming down more and more at one time. It was like my tears represented something of our once Passionate love but now gone as I wipe them away. I run to the park and sit at the tree that we had our first "Fake-out Make-out", But I see something else in the distance. There he was, the black raven haired boy standing in front of me, wearing his same white t-shirt with red oval on it and his pants light blue half covering his red and white shoes. He says 'Sammy, Paulina wrong?' With a concerned face. 'You know what's wrong' I said bickering under my breath. 'no I am not quite getting u there' he said confused But I like how cute he looks WAIT! Stop yourself Sam! But u know… WAIT! 'ughhh u were down their, Paulina and Valerie were practically fighting over you but u…' I suddenly stopped, I didn't want to say the rest or else tears would come down my eyes and I didn't want him seeing. 'but I was what' he said. 'but u were just letting them not stopping and thinking that I was still there or wondering what I was thinking or anything but it probably doesn't matter to me' tears suddenly coming from my eyes and hitting the ground. I got up and walked away from him and went back to my house. I quietly went up the stairs and went in my room turned up the radio to my favorite song "Who's That Girl" by Hilary duff. And Started sing ' There were places we would go at midnight, There were secrets that nobody else would know there's a reason but I don't know why I don't know why I don't know why I thought they all belonged to me who's That girl where's she from no she cant be the one' Now I feel like a total dumbass for doing that and telling him that. I could've said that I read a sad poem butt no I have to open my big mouth and say 'Oh well see I like you still and if it isn't obvious I still love you even though I was the one who broke us up'. How stupid! I laid my head against the pillow for cushion while I cry myself to self to sleep because the agony of the possibilities of ever ever going out with Danny ever again.

Danny's Pov

So the weirdest thing happened to me. Before I went out with my Ex girlfriend I liked these 2 other girls I thought they were very beautiful but they were popular and never went out with me. They were always putting me and my friends down. So I started paying attention to how much they seemed interested in me when I started looking at my best friend more than a best friend stage. So we went out for 4 long years and I thought they were the best years of my life but I don't know what went wrong. She broke up with me, I tried being the most caring and understanding boyfriend I could be at the same time loving and mysterious but the most interesting thing was I think she just wanted to be held. So instead of those 2 girls I was talking about Valerie and Paulina. The day me and Sam broke up they were on me like a moth attracted to a fly. Wait that wasn't suppose to be a moth… never mind. I usually become devastated butt I wasn't. I was happy that Im finally out of the stage of me and her being together. Don't get me wrong I love sam and all its just when we were in a relationship she wouldn't joke around, when we were friends we almost all the time were together and joked around and made complete fools of ourselves. Now I see her gasping and looking at me as if I shouldn't be kissing Valerie or Paulina. Tears even welled up in her amethyst eyes, the same ones I looked into when I told her I loved her. It broke my heart to see her like this but I had to remember she broke up with me. So she left while I was thinking what I did wrong but by the tree where we had our first fakeout-makeout she told me straight in my face ' paulina and valerie were fighting over you and you just stood there and let them as if u didn't care what I thought or anything'. so my conclusion is I think I very well suffocated her. I just want the old Sam the one who would laugh and tried to push me to do my best butt I haven't gotten that lately.

Back to Sams Pov

So I woke up but I wasn't in my bedroom. I look around and see an arm around my waist. It looked like a very familiar arm but I couldn't put finger to it. I turned around and Danny was right there! oh my gosh what do I do, ill pretend im asleep. I closed my eyes and felt Danny wake up. He tightened his grip on me as if making sure somebody was there. I 'woke' up and yawned. Opened my eyes and his was staring straight at me. I gasped "what happened, why am I at your house in your bed with you?" I asked him actually really asking him. He rolled over and didn't say anything. "Danny"?

I asked him and when he rolled back around he kissed me. He kissed me with the most lightest feather like touch. Then he started really kissing me, soft at first making lovely pecking noises in my ear. Then long sweet and tenderly down my neck and a fire coursed through me. When he finally returned to my lips he sucked my bottom lip with such intensity that it left me awed by the desire and lust and need he had for me. "why did you kidnap me and make me think I slept with a stranger when you could've just told me you wanted to kiss me for practice on Paulina and Valerie." he got angry left the bedroom and went downstairs, while he was gone I did a little scoping on his dirty clothes and made sure that there was nothing there. I also inhaled his same scent that made me go crazy. I'm going back to sleep because I don't know why he is so mad for. He came back and went back to bed too I guess. I tried not opening my eyes when I heard a shirt coming off and I turned the other way. He went into bed and this time he hugged me tightly with his arms around my waist as if possessive over me, as if someone were to take me. Since I was wearing a tank top that showed my bellybutton I could feel his ripped muscles. And gosh did they feel good, it was warm and new and yet so familiar. It took me back to the first time he held me with his arms around my waist, I was 13 and he was 14 and he was gone for the summer and school started back again and when he came back I almost cried. I guess I missed him a lot and when he hugged me I accidentally forgot that I was suppose to hug him around the waist because supposedly that was an intimate place to touch, so I hugged him with my arms around his shoulder and he had no place to his hands except around my waist so he did and in that touch I guess my desire was born. I turn around and face him with my eyes closed as if I went back to sleep. I kind of want to see what he has to think about me, I mean wouldn't you when you broke up with your boyfriend and he has no clue? He sighs. "are you really asleep?" I didn't answer to show him I was asleep so if he would believe it. "Oh Sam since your asleep I can say what I want to say with out you looking sad or yelling at me or walking off." he said. "well here goes nothing, ok Sam this is what I wanted to say is Why did you break up with me? that's what's been on my mind! I've tried being the most caring and nicest boyfriend.. And yet a mysterious and loving boyfriend. Maybe I have suffocated you or something… 'He sighed' All I'm saying is I want the old Sam who used to laugh at every joke even if it wasn't funny I want you to smile and have a great time and be the bestest you can be while being the girlfriend I love, Sam you're my best friend and girlfriend and I care deeply for you." he said and hugged me really tight. I sighed. Since I was still pretending I was asleep I tried to see what he would do if I did something. "Danny, don't leave me I love you" I moaned in my fake sleep. He gasped. " so you do love me Sammy! Yes I knew it I just maybe that's why you broke up with me because u thought I wouldn't like you If you said I love you to my face! Oh my gosh I love you too." He tried waking me up. "hmmm.. Mom its not time for school Danny hates me for ruining his chances with Paulina or Valerie please let me be! I said in a drowsy voice. "Sam its me Danny." he said. I opened my eyes and there he was looking straight at me and all of a sudden he strokes my cheek. " Umm I meant to say-" I got cut off when he said " save it" and French kissed me with the most softest tongue and yet very familiar. We were playing war with our tongues. He moaned when I put my fingers and raked along his muscular torso. He squeezed my waist. I flopped us over so I was on top of him. " do you know the reason now as to why I broke up with you?" I said very cautiously before I roll into old habbits of us being together like this before. He nodded. " but Now it is time for me to make love to you" he said Huskily with a deep voice that made me groan. He flipped us over so he was on top of me. He very politely took my shirt off and had me put my hands up inorder for my shirt to come off. He kissed me all the way up to my cleavage which made me have to hold on to the bed sheet. He put his hands on my hips and let me take off his shirt and when it was off I made shure to drive him crazy by scratching at his nipple. He jerked forward and I took my chance and pulled down his boxers and took a hold of him and caressed him. He inhaled his breath and muttered something unworldly for this vocabulary and stayed right where he was. When I let go of him he took off my bra and underwear. He got off the bed and looked at me as if surveying me. I tried covering myself because I felt embarrassed. He moved my hands away and said "Your beautiful and I don't know why you have to hide yourself" in the softest most kindest voice. It made me melt into him. The only time he has ever used that tone of voce was when he first said he loved me. We were in his parents backyard, his friends and family were with us and had love and kindness shown in their eyes and they all gave me a hug congratulating me and I told them thanks butt I don't know what we are celebrating. Danny came when he heard what his parents said. I looked at him questionably and he said well there's no use hiding it now is there? He looked at me with the most sweetest shade of his icy blue eyes and said in the most kindest voice just he was speaking right now and said Sam, I think I mean I know that you are the love of my life and I want to ask you if you will go steady with me and that I could put on your wes ring. I nodded my head viciously and said always and forever.

"And besides its not like I haven't seen you naked before" He said with a grin. Well ok I love a boy who grins and he had a beautiful curve of his sexy grin. I smiled back at him and he said " What are you smiling at?" In a little innocent boy tone. I laughed at him and tugged at his hair to pull his head down. He knew my intentions when I tilted my head up because his whole face changed from light summer sky blue to a dark very intimate and inviting blue sky. He kissed my lips again the time he changed his scheme I believe because when he kissed me I didn't feel intensity or desire or hungry or even passion. I felt love and ecstasy. If felt good to be loved. He put his arms around me and finally I felt I was home. At that thought I opened my eyes and saw his room, half dirty, half clean. I thought this could be my home. I stopped kissing him because of the idea and the fact that I had lack of air. "Danny, what if I could live here?" he looked at me a gaze that had heat, desire, love, and desperation, also with confusion. It didn't even look like Danny.


End file.
